


Needle and Threads

by Serahmatsu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cosplayer reader, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, More tags incoming..., Mutual Pinning, Photographer Reader, Reader with name, Romance, Slight soriel, Slow Burn, Some OCs sorry, There will be limited schampers but still not sure how many of them, awkard situations, nerds, nerds everywhere, there's a bit of angst too, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serahmatsu/pseuds/Serahmatsu
Summary: Live as a cosplayer isn't easy in a small, closed-minded town... But you never thought that maybe it was harder for monsters, specially when some of them are as nerdy as you.[Uploads every Monday!]





	Needle and Threads

**Author's Note:**

> * Having a cool ex and an awkward personality can suck... or not,

Break-ups always suck. They were awkward, uncomfortable, strange… and they could be a bitch.

And this one, oooh boy, this one was a big major bitch. You knew that dating a fellow Teacher Assistant could be (probably) a huge mistake and know you knew it was (definitely) a huge mistake. Arthur was a Biology TA. He was known thanks to his vibrant green eyes, tanned skin, tall as a tree.. Almost every student fantasy, adding the perks of being cute, charming and social. Really social. So social that he cheated on you with three other people.

Now, the worst part wasn’t that- it was the fact that you had to work with him. You’d broken up with him, you weren’t in the science faculty, in theory you didn’t have to see him day after day, but the thing with being a Photography TA was the odd jobs you had to do for the university. Such as documentation of researches. So you were tense, nervous, and a whole bunch of other similar feelings every time they called your name and added a “we need you to take some photos here” and it was some Science Field name.  
You survived two weeks. Two whole weeks working in the Science Faculty, taking photos, avoiding Arthur and being midway happy and confused taking photos to the different research teams.

Of course, that couldn’t last.

It was a Friday evening and you had to take one last photograph, one to some “Dr. Alphys” and the university was super interested in that one. Truth to be told, you didn’t know a lot of people except Arthur there, so you didn’t even know who Alphys was like… And maybe that’s why you found a yellow lizard-ish being in the place where you were supposed to meet them.  
Unsure, you decided you had to ask them and get the job done before you run into your ex.

— Um… Excuse me, are you Dr. Alphys?

The short lizard jumped a bit and you felt a bit bat. Her hands twisted and she was clearly not comfortable with all this.

— Y-y-yeah… t-t-that’s me. I s-s-suppose you’re t-the photographer… U-Um…

— Just… call me Ser.

Alphys nodded once, shyly and twisted her hands once more before stuttering a bit and start walking. You followed her, giving her space. You didn’t really want to stress her, working with someone stressed always made you awkward and that made the photo a total disaster.

Apparently, the hall leading to her working lab was almost endless. The smell of serums and cleanliness almost made you want to throw up, it reminded you of hospitals and you didn’t have a good memory of them… But there was another fear apart from that. The longest the hall was, the most possible it was that you and your shitty ex could come across and, honestly, that was something you didn’t want. C’mon, he was a fuckboy, no one broke up with him, he was the only one who could break hearts, so you were sure he would still the beans. He would have no mercy if the moment was right and that terrified you. Your small, closed-minded city made you hide your secret, being almost ashamed of it and drop it if it weren’t for the fact that it made you feel SO good.  
But how YOU felt meant nothing. This was a hard dog’s live and you were ruled by the society and their opinion. Plus, the less people knew about you and your hobby, the better… The teasing could go for forever. “Shut it, girl. If you don’t tell it, it’s save! Plus, what are the odds of running NOW into him? None!”

… God blessed your naïve soul, because you froze before speeding up, dragging Alphys by her arm as soon as you saw Arthur and some mate of him around the corner. You mind was filled with “nope”s and you wished he didn’t see you. You even hid your face behind your dyed light blue hair, as if that color was the most common there.

— Hey! Ser! Long time no see, huh? Everything’s cool? - …fuck. You tried your best to wear your best smile.

— H-Heeeeeey. I’m doing, uh, fine! But I’m kinda busy sooooo bye? See you? Yeah, heh, ciao.

You were almost sure that went as smooth as it could go until you hear his loud and clear.

— By the way! Are you cosplaying again for this A-Con?

There it was. Your biggest secret out between chatter of his friend asking and laughing, the usual “are you sure? Hahaha! She didn’t seem that kind of gal!”

You were a cosplayer.

A closet cosplayer.

Alphys seemed to freeze too and after a couple of awkward seconds, she started walking again, leading the way. The neutral silence turned into a horrible tense silence that gave you bad feelings and memories back. You were thinking about 10 poor excuses per second when it hit you. Maybe she didn’t know what a cosplayer was, right? Maybe she didn’t knew any of that stuff… Maybe you could tell her it was like an offensive word for humans! So the best way to proceed was to act cool, being normal, you know, normal human stuff… Yeah.  
You almost bumped into her and she seemed ten times more nervous when you looked at her.

— T-This is it… U-Uh, l-l-let me open i-i-it…

The lab was a normal one, a bit smaller than the rest. You tried to take some generic photos, thankful of Alphys and her shy demeanor. She wasn’t one of those head scientists whose ego was higher than a kite. She let you work while she chose the coolest things you could take a picture of and tried to shrink into a corner. It was quite fast and the little decisions Alphys made to make your job easier were working. In less tanh 30 minutes, you had almost everything.

— Ok, Dr. Alphys, now I need you to bring your team. I’ll, uh, I’ll set everything up.

The yellow dinosaur nodded and left the lab in a hesitated daze. Your mind went back to Arthur and how he betrayed you. You’ve seen Alphys with her phone, reading something and, while you tried to ignore it, you were sure she’d searched what the man meant with “cosplay”, specially because of the way he said it. It was like venom, like the voice a snake would talk to a soon-to-be eaten mouse. Once the tripod was set and the camera ready, you chose to sit and wait. Letting those feelings in wasn’t nice, it didn’t feel good, specially thinking that they could shape the opinion of the first monster you ever met. Great.

You didn’t hear the door open, so you didn’t expect Alphys with a paper cup and a shy smile when you raised your head. You blinked a couple of times, switching eyes from the paper cup to her face and to the rest of the lab. She seemed to notice, as she started to tremble and stutter.

— I-I-I’m… u-u-uh, like, t-t-the only one in m-m-my team? H-Heh… S-S-So I thought! M-M-Maybe! You w-w-wanted s-some time a-a-alone? A-And I thought maybe it would be nice of me to bring you some tea since you hadn’t said anything bad at my lab and you seemed a bit down after that small talk with that man?? Oh my god I’m sorry I’m starting to ramble again, you probably don’t even want the tea and…

— Wait wait wait! – you tried to stop her, taking the paper cup in your hands and drinking a big glup of scolding tea, which you tried your best not to react. – See? It’s alright! I really appreciate it! Like!! Really!!

And there you were, a strange rambling monster and a closet cosplayer, almost screaming reassurances. When it hit you how you two must’ve looked, you started laughing. This made Alphys stop and giggle a bit later.

— Ok, ok! See? All good! Now… if you don’t mind…

You guided her into the best angle for her photo, making sure you took the best photo of the teams just for her. She was so sweet and it made you a bit mad that she had to work alone, knowing how some people were. Was she a victim of monsterphobes here? Probably. And as far as you knew, it wasn’t fair... She was just too sweet, at least to you.

Once you picked everything up, Alphys walked with you to the exit of the building in silence. When you reached the door, you waved her a small goodbye and got out of the building.  
You were almost regretting not asking her phone or something like that when you heard her.

— E-Excuse me! Just for the record! C-C-Cosplay is really cool! I’d love t-to… uh… maybe tweet e-e-each other?

Ok, maybe being a cosplayer was cool.

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo!! First long project!
> 
> I've been practicing and reading and thinking a lot abot this fic and I'm super excited to show you!! I really hope you like it. If you want any extra information about reader (Ser) tell me!
> 
> As always, any comment, review and so on is welcome!


End file.
